


We're Done Here

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Fenrir knows it's time to end things.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Loki
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	We're Done Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Nov 2nd #RollAThon Villain's roll (tropes:Break up/Fenrir.
> 
> Many thanks to Starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this,” Loki hissed, his hands clenched at his sides as he glared at the werewolf in front of him.

Fenrir shook his head. “Listen,” he said gruffly. “I had a good time with you, Loki.” He paused, cracking a smile. “A really great time, actually, but that’s all this was… A good time.”

“I thought it meant more to you,” Loki pressed. “What we’re trying to do here… I thought you understood the mission.”

“Mission?” Fenrir arched a brow. “Loki, you’re out of your goddamn mind. I’m all about providing for my pack and ensuring that we’re able to live our lifestyle freely, but what you want to do… Using an army? From outer space?” He shook his head. “I followed a maniac once before, and I almost lost everything. I won’t go through that again, Loki.”

“You think I’m crazy?”

“I think your ideology is consuming you,” Fenrir countered, shrugging. 

Pulling out his sceptre, Loki narrowed his eyes at Fenrir. “I won’t let you go so easily.”

Fenrir bared his teeth and snarled at Loki. “You were a good fuck, but we’re done here. You can’t control me, Loki.” He snarled once more for good measure.

Hurt flashed in Loki’s eyes. “Get out,” he said, his voice low, “Before I do something we both regret.”

Growling, Fenrir took one last look at Loki before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Part of him would miss the wizard, but he wasn’t worth the trouble.


End file.
